Pre-term births account for 12.7% of live births in the U.S. (Goldenberg et al., Lancet 371:75-84, 2008). The sequelae of pre-term birth include immediate complications, specifically mortality and significant morbidity. More than 60% of neonatal mortality results from births occurring prior to 30 weeks gestation. In 2001, pre-term birth surpassed birth defects as the leading cause of neonatal mortality (Wen et al., Semin. Neonatal Med. 9:429-435, 2004). Pre-term birth accounts for one in five children with mental retardation, one in three children with vision impairment, and approximately 50% of children with cerebral palsy (Slattery et al., Lancet 360:1489-1497, 2002). As adults, children born pre-term have an increased risk for cardiovascular disease, an increased risk for diabetes, and have a possible increase in cancer risk (Spong, Obstet. Gynecol. 110:405-415, 2007). For the mother, delivering pre-term increases her risk of a subsequent pre-term delivery.